Embodiments of the disclosure described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, relate to a nonvolatile memory system and a program method thereof.
A semiconductor memory refers to a memory device that is implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. A semiconductor memory device is roughly divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
As a kind of nonvolatile memory device, a flash memory is widely used as a mass storage medium by virtue of advantages such as large capacity, low noise, and the like. An operating speed of one flash memory is slow compared with any other storage medium, but the operating speed thereof becomes fast by using a plurality of flash memories in parallel. For example, a solid state drive (SSD) communicates with flash memory devices through one channel. Each of the flash memories is called a “WAY”. The program or read performance of the SSD may be improved through a plurality of channels each of which is the same as the above-described channel. As an interface speed and a data processing speed of a processor increase, various techniques are being developed to improve the performance of the flash memory.